Donald Morgan
Donald Morgan was a Warden of the White Council. Description Morgan was the Council's "guard dog" and he was Harry's 'probation officer', of sorts, assigned to him to make sure he didn't break any of the Laws of Magic. Morgan usually came around when Harry cast a spell.Storm Front, ch. 7 He has consistently gone out of his way to instigate Harry. Harry mentioned that Morgan was a good guy, but was like a worn-out cop - he has seen too much, and it shows.(ref?) He was a skilled Warden who once got close enough to taking out the Red King that he forced a retreat of the Lords of Outer Night, although two counts and a duke fell holding a rearguard action against him. This led to a commendation from Queen Titania of the Summer Court. Details *Donald Morgan's Warden Sword was the symbol of the authority given to him by the White Council and, per rumors, was enchanted to break the magical spells of anyone resisting him.Storm Front, ch. 7 *Morgan was considered the Merlin's right hand man and executioner. (ref?) *Morgan was the apprentice of Anastasia Luccio, for whom he exhibited a love interest. Personality *Morgan was a stickler for the rules and for technicalities. And, he was big on following the Laws of Magic.Storm Front, ch. 7 *He wasn't bright enough to question the White Council.Storm Front, ch. 7 *He was willing to sacrifice his life for the White Council. His loyalty to the Laws of Magic knew no bounds. He was intolerent to any who broke the laws, and was the Council's executioner before his death. (ref?) Powers and abilities *Morgan is one of the deadliest evocators in the world and could do "quick and dirty" like few others could.Storm Front, ch. 7 *Morgan seems to know earth-based evocations, as he was seen using both pincers of earth and a shockwave created by stomping the ground in Dead Beat. He is an accomplished magical duelist, and is recognized by Warden Luccio as being one of relatively few people qualified to take on Nicodemus Archleone in Harry Dresden's place (the purpose of a Second in the Code Duello being that should the Champion be unable to contest the duel, the second must stand in). Morgan is even more capable in pitched battle, recognised as a war hero for his efforts in Proven Guilty, cutting down a Duke of the Red Court and two Counts who simply got between Morgan and the Red King's retinue. Other examples of his accomplishments include wiping out forty zombies with minimal effort inside a minute, and luring a Naagloshii onto a government weapons testing site, and leaving it there to be nuked. (needs several references) *His mastery of the magical Warden's Swords attributed to his success, which can be imbued with magical energy to add metaphysical mass to the sword strokes of the wielder, or as a focus to deliberately undo any magical construct or enchantment they come in contact with, causing havoc with the concentration of those holding the magic in check. (needs references) In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, Morgan corners Dresden by Victor Sells's lakehouse accusing him of binding others to his will after Harry gave Toot-toot a job in exchange for food. "I remind you that you are the Doom of Damocles. No further violations of the law will to be tolerated. Sentence to be carried out at once." Harry reminded him that the Fourth Law of Magic applies to mortals, not Faeries and Toot had a choice to accept Harry's deal. Harry considered to himself that Donald had the ability to rip the hearts out of Tommy Tomm and Jennifer Stanton in the case he was working on for the cops. Morgan accuses Harry of being the one who used magic to kill two people.Storm Front, ch. 6–7 ''Turn Coat'' See also *Donald Morgan as depicted in the TV series *The War *Anastasia Luccio *Harry Dresden *Warden *Warden Sword *Seven Laws of Magic *Warlock *White Council *Senior Council *Victor Sells *Victor Sells's Lakehouse References Category:Recurring characters Category:White Council Wardens Category:Storm Front Category:Turn Coat